Conventional clothing hangers typically comprise a rigid structure having a hook for attachment to a hanging rod. The rigid structure generally comprises a pair of downward angled upper members extending in opposite directions from base of the hook. In addition, many hangers have an additional transverse lower member extending between the upper members. The rigid structure and hook may be formed of a single wire or piece of molded plastic, or the rigid structure may be formed of plastic or wood with the hook mounted thereto.
Generally, the shoulders of a garment, such as a shirt or jacket, can be draped over the upper members of the hanger to maintain the garment in an upright orientation without wrinkling or creasing the garment. When the lower transverse element is present, additional garments, such as pants or trousers may be draped over the lower transverse element to similarly reduce the risk of wrinkling or creasing the garment.
However, typical hangers are inconvenient for use by travelers or commuters. In particular, travelers and commuters generally must use garment bags to maintain clothing in wrinkle free condition while traveling. However, space is at a premium when traveling or commuting, and carrying an additional garment bag is both inconvenient and potentially costly. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and system for hanging garments and accessories that can be easily used with a handbag, messenger bag, or other small travel bag.